Enterprise computing systems execute many processes in order to perform various tasks. To effectively manage these computing systems, data relating to some or all of these processes is acquired, and performance metrics are calculated based on the acquired data. The performance metrics may facilitate the identification and resolution of issues which impact (or may soon impact) system performance.
It may be desired to calculate performance metrics over various historical time periods (e.g., over the last 5 minutes and the last 30 minutes). The performance-related data points associated with each time period are selected and performance metrics for each time period are calculated based on the selected data points. Conventionally, these calculations require storage of all historical performance-related data points. In view of the velocity of transactions executed by current computing systems, this approach is neither scalable nor cost-efficient.